


Kittens

by ScarletRedfox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir being sly, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kittens, Marichat, Marichat May, Married Marichat, marichat fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRedfox/pseuds/ScarletRedfox
Summary: Marichat May 2019 Day 3: Kittens





	Kittens

 

Marinette watched her husband’s form fondly, leaning her head against the side of the wall, “How long are you going to hold her like that? Plagg must be exhausted.” Her voice was soft, afraid to disturb the sleeping occupant in the room.

A soft chuckle interrupted the silence, a leather tail flickering curiously, “He ate enough. Besides, Emma falls asleep faster like this.” Marinette walked over to Adrien, transformed, placing a hand on his shoulder and staring down at the peacefully sleeping bundle in his arms, “She really loves the ears.” He grinned fondly and Marinette felt warmth bloom in her chest at the action, sighing and leaning against her husband’s back, enjoying the calm atmosphere.

The familiar, reassuring vibration she felt through her hand on Chat’s chest lulled her into a sleepy state, the soft sounds of purring only aiding to make her sleepier and sleepier. No wonder Emma liked being tucked in by Chat Noir, the purring really did help fall asleep faster.

Marinette cuddled closer, fingers squeezing his bicep and smiling warmly at her infant daughter, “Mhmm…you should transform more often before we go to sleep, you really do fall asleep faster like this.”

Adrien chuckled, kissing the top of his wife’s head before slowly settling his daughter into the crib, both proud parents watching how she breathed evenly before tiptoeing their way out of her room, leaving the door open a notch.

They quietly checked in on Hugo, who was also peacefully asleep in his room, a Ladybug plushie protectively wrapped in his little arms. Both parents gave him a quick good night kiss to the forehead before leaving his room to let him sleep.

Adrien was about to detransform, but instead picked a startled Marinette up into his arms, carrying her towards their bedroom, “K-Kitty?”

Chat Noir grinned, all teeth, “You said you can fall asleep faster with Chat Noir, right?” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Marinette giggled, playfully slapping his chest.

Suddenly, a blush creeped up Marinette’s neck when her husband whispered into her ear lowly and she dissolved into giggles, “That’s _not_ what I meant and you know it you sly cat! You’re _impawssible_!”

Chat chuckled, “Hey, that’s my line, princess.”

Chat Noir smirked, gently shutting the door closed, “Well, it’s never too late for kitten number three, right?”

Marinette tapped his nose and they both laughed behind the closed door of their bedroom, a small red kwami quietly slipping out unnoticed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading :3


End file.
